Systems for providing irrigation to terrain are known. One type of automatic irrigation system utilizes a hose and a sprinkler connected to a faucet-mounted timer. Although the system is relatively inexpensive and easy to install, the sprinkler may need to be moved around the yard every few hours. If multiple sprinklers are connected to the timer, although the multiple sprinklers may make watering different zones easier, the presence of the sprinklers and hoses above ground may be visually unpleasing. Further, the sprinklers and the associated hoses should brought indoors during the winter months to avoid water freezing in the sprinklers and hoses.
Another type of irrigation system is a below-ground automatic sprinkler system. These systems include tubing and sprinklers buried in a consumer's yard and are typically installed by irrigation professionals. Although below-ground automatic sprinkler systems do not need to be moved about by the consumer, below-ground automatic sprinkler systems may be much more expensive than systems utilizing a sprinkler and hose connected to a faucet-mounted timer. Further, consumers desiring to build their own below-ground automatic sprinkler system may decide that it is too difficult to design the system, obtain all the parts for the system, and install the system by themselves.